Twist of Fate
by Lillylion56
Summary: When Maya stops Lilith from charging at Jack she ends up being the catalyst instead. Now it's up to Axton, Gaige, Salvador, and Zer0 to save Maya and stop the Vault Key from charging. Will Maya survive in Jack's brutality? Read and find out. Also, I own NOTHING! Rated T for future use of language.
1. Interference

Maya heard Angel's screams as the last injector of eridium was disconnected from Angel. It was over right then and there. Angel, Handsome Jack's daughter and catalyst, was dead.

"What kind of monster would do this to their own daughter?" Lilith asked painfully.

"The kind that doesn't deserve to live." Roland replied. It was the plan that only Roland helped defeat Control Core Angel, but Lilith came in half way into the fight. A few minutes later Roland tried to get the vault key but, got shot in the chest by Jack, who had teleported behind Roland.

"Roland!" Maya and Lilith yelled at the same time. Maya could tell Lilith was about to charge at Jack, but she guessed what would happen. Right when Lilith was about to charge, Maya pushed Lilith away yelling, "Lilith! Get back!" Which surprised the other vault hunters.

"Hmm. Not the siren I wanted, but hey, at least this way there aren't as many vault hunters to interfere! I'll charge the vault key, and I have one of the vault hunters do it for me!" Handsome Jack laughed, as he controlled Maya's powers with a collar. Maya knew what this meant, and the worse part was that she was going to charge the Vault Key with a substance feared by most people of Pandora, Eridium. To Maya there was something constricting her neck. Then Jack teleported himself and Maya. That's when Maya feared what was going to come while under Jack's captivity.

Back at the Crimson Raiders base in Sanctuary, everyone wasn't sure what to be more surprised about: The fact that Roland and Angel were still alive because Maya managed to do a double Res with her Phaselock, or that the group of vault hunters went from five people to four people.

"Alright then, anyone got a bright idea on how to rescue Maya?" Axton asked everyone, and surprising enough, Angel was there as well.

"I really don't know how... if only I wasn't so angry about Roland's death. Or, because of his death before being Resed by Maya." Lilith said, feeling miserable about what happened to Maya.

"We all understand that whatever Jack was planing with you Lilith it ended with Maya being the victim instead." Roland told everyone. "Angel, do you have any ideas on what Jack will do to Maya?" He asked Angel, whose white wings were gone because eridium wasn't being pumped into her anymore.

"All that I know is that Jack will spend his time trying to build Maya's tolerance to eridium before having her charge the Vault Key. Although that could take a long time unless he lets Maya exercise her powers." Angel told everyone. "I told you guys not to bring Lilith and she came anyways. But I didn't think Maya would be his new catalyst instead of Lilith. I should have told you don't bring a siren completely." Angel said, thus not surprising everyone about Jack's true intentions.

"So then what do we do?" Salvador questioned everyone in his thick accent.

"Truly the question/ Yet what is the true answer/ Maya is not done." Zer0 stated, keeping his haiku speaking pattern.

"He's right. Maya's not done for! She'll never be done for! I know Maya, and she never gives up no matter how bad the situation is!" Gaige yelled out. The red-haired teenager was most affected by Jack capturing Maya due to the bond of the Siren and Mecromancer being the only two girls and both having amazing powers used to defeat many bandits.

"Alright amigo! We get it! You're sound as affected of Maya's capture as I was by Bloodwing's death!" Mordecai yelled out at Gaige. Surprisingly he had not departed to Moxxi's yet.

"OK then." Roland said trying to get the yelling to stop. "We really do need a plan to rescue Maya. After all, she is one of the Vault Hunters."

The other Vault Hunters looked at each other for a few seconds then nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now let's see how we can make things work." Angel said, and that's when the plan making begun. Little did they know the troubles that would befall Maya very soon.

Authoress's Notes: So what did you guys think? I will tell you a couple things though. First off, if there are some parts I messed up on please feel free to let me know. Also, when commenting please don't be mean to me. This is the first fanfiction I've ever written so please, be nice. I plan on making this a chapter story so if you don't like it please don't even bother insulting me. So then, Comment, ask questions, say whatever and I guess I'll see you next time.


	2. Eridium Nightmares

Maya woke up in a strange room that looked nothing like the room the Vault Hunters Control Core Angel in. The room was dark and to Maya, almost empty. When Maya tried to get up she found herself strapped down to the bed Jack left her in.

"What the hell…?" Maya asked herself confused. Just then someone's voice called out to her.

"Yea sorry sweetheart but, there's no way you're getting up from there." Jack called out to Maya.

"Who's there?!" Maya yelled out when she heard his voice. Unaware that Jack was only a few feet away from her.

"Are you kidding me? You honestly don't remember me Maya? Well, let me help with that." Jack said before turning the lights in Maya's room on. When Maya thought the room was empty she was wrong. The room looked like a science lab with all sorts of containers with many strange substances in them.

"Scared Maya?" Intimidated Jack, "Good. You should be. This is where the first few weeks of your nightmarish life will take place. If you thought you were miserable before then trust me on one thing, you don't know the first meaning of 'miserable' darling." Handsome Jack said to Maya. She looked around the room quickly noting that the stained white walls needs repainting. She tried to Phaselock Jack only to feel pain.

"Agh!" Maya yelled out in pain, "The hell was that?!" She demanded.

"Oh right. That shock you felt was a bit of a security system. Every time you try to Phaselock me you'll feel a shock." Jack explained to her. After a few minutes Maya found the strength to talk again.

"Why keep me alive?" She questioned in a half whisper and in pain.

"For starters, it's better to have another siren considering what you and your hellish friends did to Angel. Also, it'll be real nice to watch you suffer from all that eridium being pumped into you. Just think about it Maya. You'll be doing the same thing Angel was for me. Although I'm going to be honest here, I was hoping to get Lilith instead. Who's to say I can't get your tolerance to eridium to be as much as Lilith's though? Were gonna have fun with this Maya." Jack finished.

Images began flashing in Maya's eyes. She could see herself being suspended into the air with large acid-green wings while having eridium pumped into her. The same thing that forced her and the rest of the Vault Hunters to end Angel in the first place.

"Aw, but don't worry about it now. The process of building tolerance to eridium is a rather long and hard process. Also, I can only start with small amounts of eridium. Thanks to you and your little buddies I only have so much eridium." Jack explained to Maya. "Until then, just sit back and wait for me to get a shard of eridium." Jack concluded as he walked out of the room. That was when Maya began to worry.

She started thinking about Axton, Salvador, Zer0, and Gaige. She also wondered what they were doing and where they were. She just hoped her friends would soon come and get her away from Jack's brutality.

Somewhere in the dust, there were a bunch of bandits versus the four Vault Hunters.

"Why the hell are we even here?! Shouldn't we be heading to the Arid Nexus, Axton?!" Gaige questioned angrily due to the fact Roland told the four to go to the Arid Nexus to get info on Maya's whereabouts.

"We should but," Axton started, "Why start at this moment?" He asked back to everyone.

"Amigo! Are you crazy?! I've rather be gunzerking robots than dealing with these bandits!" Salvador yelled out to Axton, thus proving he agrees with Gaige.

"What about you Zer0? You're not on board with them too, are you?" He asked the assassin, who had just left deception.

"An answer you want/ Well my one answer is yes/ I am too on board." Zer0 answered in haiku, causing Axton to face palm himself.

"Couple of things Zer0. First, why are you STILL speaking in haiku?! Second off, why are you on board with rescuing Maya so soon?!" Axton yelled at the assassin.

"It's none of your concern on why I mainly speak in haiku. As for why I agree, well it's quite simple, because if we get Maya before Jack has any chance of pumping large amounts of eridium into her, we'll be able to stop Jack from charging the Vault Key and we'll prevent Maya from having the same fate as Angel." Zer0 explained, surprising everyone.

'Wow," Started Gaige, "I've never heard him speak normally for that long." She finished right before Roland came onto the echo device.

"You know he's Right either way Axton. 'Cause as it stands, you're jut being plain stupid.." Roland somewhat remarked to Axton, who was finally getting the message.

"Alright fine! I get it! Let's get going!" He finally gave in, but just when the four were about to enter the Bandit Technical a badass psycho appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh god no." Axton grumbled to himself, but when he was about to deploy his Sabre turret, Death-Trap vaporized the psycho.

"Gaige! I was going to kill him!" Axton yelled out at Gaige.

"What? You were taking too long. Plus, D-T can vaporized thing faster than you can deploy that turret of yours." Gaige said in her defense, causing Axton to face palm himself again.

"Why start caring now?/ Maya still needs all of us/ Let's just get going." Zer0 said to the other three.

"Vomidos Amigos! He's right and you know it!" Yelled out Salvador from the gunner's seat of the Technical. That's when Zer0 took the driver's seat while Axton and Gaige got the two back passengers seats.

"Let's go." Zer0 said driving towards the gate to Eridium Blight. Then everyone continued heading towards the Arid Nexus.

Maya However, was not so lucky. She managed to build the same amount of tolerance to eridium that Lilith had much faster. Continuously using Phaselock to build tolerance was the key "Keep at it! You're doing great Maya!" Jack ordered her.

"So… Damn… Painful…" Maya breathed out, and she knew it was only going to get worse each passing day.

Authoress's Notes: So here's chapter 2 of Twist of Fate. I really hope you guys like it. I think I messed up 'Vomidos' so if I did please let me know. I'm not good with spanish. So, Comment, favorite, follow, whatever. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. so then, see you next time.


	3. Wings of the past and present

The past few weeks have been very painful for Maya. Jack kept getting much larger amounts of eridium for Maya to absorb. It wasn't bad at first, but a few days ago Jack had finally made Maya's wings spread from eridium. Also, sadly for Maya, her vision a few weeks ago was right. Rather than having fire-red wings like in Blight Phoenix, Maya's wings were acid-green.

"Well um... That was... Unexpected... I've even seen you in Blight Phoenix Maya. So this is really strange." Jack had said when Maya's wings turned out green instead of red, but nonetheless, he didn't care.

Maya was having a nightmare about being in the exact same place and position as Angel. She woke up not long after Jack had put her in the room where they would pump enough eridium for Maya to charge the Vault Key for Jack.

"Ugh... Where.. Where am I?" Maya asked herself tiredly. She looked down below her to find that herself in the air and unable to get down.

"_!? Why am I in the air?! What the hell is he doing to me now?!_" Maya thought to herself. She saw large acid-green wings on her back with her suspended in the air. The only reason she could see her wings however was because they were the only light in the darken room. She looked like Angel when the Vault Hunters were trying to end her. Just then a familiar voice yelled out to Maya.

"Maya! Welcome to the worst nightmare possible!" Jack yelled out to Maya. The room became brighter and Jack was standing right in front of her.

"Son of a bitch! Where am I?!" Maya demanded to know.

"First off, language!" Jack yelled, "Second off, my new 'Angel'. Where do you think you are?! Oh and I like the new look we managed to get you in. You look almost exactly like Angel did." Jack finished seriously. Maya looked at her clothes and realised the only differences between her and Angel were the wings and clothing colors. Otherwise it would be hard to tell the difference.

She looked around to see what horror of a room she was in. There were injectors above both of their heads and plenty of high tech equipment in the room. After a few minutes Maya's eyes widened.

"_That...! That son of a bitch! That's why he called me 'Angel'! I know this place!_" Maya thought in horror. This was where Maya, Axton, Zer0, Salvador, and Gaige tried to kill Angel to thwart Handsome Jack's plan.

"Why here? I thought by now you would've charged the Vault Key enough to charge it at wherever the Warrior is." Maya said once she had calmed down enough to focus.

"Funny y'know. That's what you 'the Vault Hunter and Vault Key catalyst' would think. But your wrong. I need more time to charge the key. Trust me on one thing to, Maya. You're way harder to get to than Angel was." Jack explained.

"... How is everyone? Are they at least OK?" Maya asked Jack after a few seconds of silence. Maya hated the silence so much that she would rather hear Jack's voice than sit in silence for too long.

"Oh. Everyone's fine. With the exception of your pal Roland. Remember how I killed him? You know what? Don't answer that. I'm sure you remember that." Jack assumed at the end of his sentence. What he didn't know was that Roland was still alive.

"_Good. So this ass doesn't know Roland's still alive. Now all I have to do is make sure he doesn't find out about him like the way Hyperion found Lilith._" Maya thought to herself. Jack looked up at the ceiling for a moment then back at Maya.

"The charging has started already. Have fun charging the Vault key, Maya." Jack said while heading toward the door.

"What?! Get back here! Now!" Maya yelled out while trying to phaselock Jack. Sadly for Maya, however, the security system was still up, thus causing Maya to feel a painful shock.

"Agh!" Maya screamed in pain. "OK... That didn't work out very well..." She said to herself a few minutes after Jack left. "Let's try calling the Crimson Raiders' HQ." She told herself while trying to contact the base in Sanctuary. A few minutes after trying Maya found out that her request for contacting the base was denied.

"_Damn it! Who's the dumb ass who decided to deny my call?!_" Maya asked herself angrily.

At the base in Sanctuary, everyone on the second floor was yelling at Tannis.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! That could've been Maya!" Lilith yelled out.

"She's right amigos! That could've been Maya." Mordecai agreed. Tannis was angry because of something one of the citizens of Sanctuary said something to her.

"Can we all just calm down guys?!" Roland yelled out, thus silencing everyone.

"Guys, I've decided to do something special." Brick announced after a few minutes of silence.

"And what would that be Amigo?" Mordecai asked him.

"Even after we rescue Maya, I'm not gonna call her 'Slab' anymore. I'm just think she deserves better than that."

"That's great and all, but, why did I hear a ton of yelling a few minutes ago?" Angel asked while leaning on the doorframe.

"There you are Angel." Roland said to her. "As for why you were hearing yelling. Tannis decided it was in her best interest to deny an echo chat that could've possibly been from Maya." He explained to her.

"Well in that case, Tannis is an idiot." Angel stated out loud.

"Angel. It's OK for you to swear. You're free from Jack. He won't stop you." Lilith sasid to Angel.

"Thanks. I think I'll just be in my room for now. See you guys later." Angel said, departing to her room in the base. Shortly after that Tannis went downstairs and Mordecai and Brick went to Moxxi's. Lilith sat on the couch and sighed.

"Lilith." Roland started. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just... depressed.. Maya was the only siren that hasn't tried to kill us. What's more, she was an ally." Lilith said, facing the floor. Roland sat down next to her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Lilith... I don't care what happens. We're gonna rescue Maya. She's an important ally. I'm not gonna let her go." Roland explained to her. Out of the five Vault Hunters, Maya stood out as the mercenaries' favourite.

"...Do you remember... The times Maya was forced to stay in the base because she was wounded? That when we all had a chance to bond with her." Lilith asked him softly. The only reason she speaks softly is when she's heartbroke by something.

Roland gave a small laugh then said. "I remember that. I even recall Mordecai allowed Bloodwing to stand on Maya's good arm one time, and that was when a Bullymong broke her right arm." The both of them laughed at that memory as if it had just happened.

_Maya was forced to stay in the Raiders' base because she broke her right arm. Mordecai still had Bloodwing back then, so he wanted to help Maya feel better, because he could tell Maya was depressed about missing the showdown of the two clans at the train station in the dust._

_ "Hey Maya, You feeling alright?" Mordecai asked her. Surprisingly, he had never broken a bone before._

_ "Just feeling quite abit of pain. What's worse is that I broke my dominate arm." Maya responded, her voice indicating that she was still hurting._

_ "I see. I'm sorry amigo." He said with Bloodwing landing on his right arm. After a few minutes of thinking Mordecai came up with something._

_ "Amigo. Have you ever had a bird stand on your arm before?" Mordecai asked her._

_ "No.. I've never had a bird stand on my arm before. Why do you ask?"_

_ "I'll be right back." Mordecai told her. He left Maya's room with a smile on his face. He came back with something that looked like a brace._

_ "Maya, please extend your left arm." Mordecai requested. She did so despite of her nervousness. Mordecai put the brace onto her arm as carefully as possible. After a few seconds the brace was on her left arm._

_ "And what is this for anyways?" Maya questioned him._

_ "You're about to see, amigo. Now keep your arm extended out." Mordecai told her. Just then Mordecai nudged Bloodwing onto Maya's extended, braced arm._

_ "Woah. Um... I thought Bloodwing was heavier than this. But this is nice." Maya told him, still somewhat surprised that there was a bird on her arm and that Bloodwing was lighter than she thought._

_ "That's what alot of people normally think. I normally don't allow people to have Bloodwing stand on their arm, but I'm making an exception for you." Mordecai explained to her._

_ "Thank you Morde-"_

_ "And how's my favourite slab doing today?!" Brick yelled out from behind Maya, thus causing her to scream and fall over and Bloodwing to fly off of Maya's arm frantically._

_ "OW! Brick! Maya yelled out at Brick. Bloodwing flew over to a little nest that she had in the base._

_ "Maya? Are you OK?" Brick asked her. Maya was struggling to get off the floor. Lilith came upstairs to see the cause of the commotion._

_ "Here Maya. Let me help you up." Mordecai offered, but then Brick tried to punch Mordecai. _

_ "No Mordecai! Let me help her!" Brick yelled out at his friend._

_ "Brick! I offered to help her first!"_

_ "Yeah but, I'm the one who knocked her over! I should be the one to help her!" Brick yelled out. Then an argument between the Hunter and Berserker broke out. _

_ Over their yelling Lilith heard Maya say. "Lilith... Please... Help me off the floor... I can't get up by myself..." When Lilith herd this she got to Maya and helped her up._

_ "You OK Maya?" Lilith asked the other siren. Before Maya replied however, Bloodwing wanted the fighting to stop, or so they thought. So Bloodwing screeched so loud, she accidentally scared Brick, thus causing him to jump from the balcony while screaming._

_ "...What the hell just happened?" Maya asked in confusion. Mordecai went to go check on Bloodwing to see if anything was wrong. After a few minutes of checking Bloodwing and her nest, Mordecai yelled out._

_ "What is it?" Maya asked curiously._

_ "...Bloodwing really is a girl. She laid an egg..." Mordecai told them._

_ "Huh. Would you look at that." Lilith said somewhat surprised. Bloodwing was looking at Maya as if she wanted something out of her._

_"Why is she looking at me like that?" Maya asked._

_ "...I know that look. She wants you to have it, Maya." Mordecai explained. Just then Maya started toward her bed._

_ "Guys, please just leave my room for now. I really need some rest." Maya said tiredly. This experience had worn Maya out. Lilith and Mordecai left and closed her door. A few days later Maya agreed to keep the Bloodwing egg in a miniature incubator to keep it warm._

Authoress's notes:Longest chapter yet! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. So maybe I'll write a sequel to Twist of Fate and Maya will potentially have a pet Bloodwing. So then, please comment, and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Although my internet's out so it may take a while. See you next time in chapter 4 of Borderlands 2:Twist of Fate.


End file.
